Real Folk Blues
by Bitchie Witchie
Summary: Ryo and Dee are in the middle of a problem and are forced to carry on being partners as though nothing had happened. Now they have to protect two people who had a runin with the mafia while they try and mend their broken relationship. OOC likely to entail
1. Prologue S

** Real Folk Blues**  
Prologue

** - - - - - - - - **

Maybe he was just too sensitive for his own good. Maybe he was overreacting just a tad. But it seemed to Ryo that he felt hurt a lot, lately. Hurt by what? Plenty of things, he told himself. True, he had never been one for self-pity. However, he found it justified as of now. For instance, his feelings. Dee had shoved those right back in his face, because he didn't care about Ryo's feelings.  
  
That hurt quite a bit.  
  
He heard talk around the office, snatches of conversation. Dee and JJ, they would mutter in the bathroom, incredulous. He could set his hair on fire, and no one would notice him standing there, listening in. He was invisible without Dee, and the gossipers were too engrossed in their own gaggles to notice him anyways. "Dee and JJ..." "Dee and JJ, can you believe it?" "Dee and JJ? But I thought De was with-" It was then that they would notice him standing there, and would move away sheepishly, smiling awkward smiles.  
  
That hurt quite a bit as well.  
  
Of course, to Ryo himself, the highest affront wasn't to his pride, or his dignity, or even to the fact that the rumors were true. It was that Dee had completely wiped him out of memory, so it seemed to be. It didn't take him long to move on, Ryo would grimly note to himself. His feelings simply didn't matter anymore- not even to himself. But it was with Dee they had counted, and Dee overlooked them now.  
  
That one nearly sent him home early, weeping.  
  
But no, he wouldn't give in. Not to that pretentious snake who'd said he loved Ryo, and then went and shoved it all back at him, right in his face. He wouldn't apologize, especially not now. There were times when he'd weaken, would find himself hovering in front of Dee's desk, making feeble attempts to excuse his presence. But he'd open his mouth, to try and say he was sorry, that he wished they could be together again, and JJ would come scampering over, interrupting Ryo in his eagerness to see Dee, to be with him. Dee would consequently ignore Ryo, and he would be either left hanging there, or forced to leave.  
  
Mostly, he chose the latter.  
  
Still, he vowed, he wouldn't apologize. Not until Dee had done so first. Not until Dee had come groveling in and weeping his apologies on bended knee, would he say he was sorry. His damn pride refused to allow it. He did have some, after all- though he'd learned to sacrifice it in the past when it became a hindrance. Not this time, he told himself as he stood by the coffee machine, pouring absently until his cup overflowed onto his hand and burned him back to reality. Not this time. Still, Dee was stubborn- more so than he would ever be. Instead of making things right, he'd chosen JJ over Ryo.  
  
That hurt worst of all.  
  
Their desks were still side-by-side. They were still partners on the force. It was with this semblance of normality that Ryo could pretend things were still the same, that nothing had changed. Every morning, he'd walk in, chipper, waiting for Dee to greet him. Waiting for Dee to try and feel him, kiss him, so he could squeal and yell at him not to do that in public. Every night, he'd leave, dejected and utterly miserable.  
  
Nothing was the same. Nothing would ever be the same again.  
  
He'd always been told it didn't hurt to hope.  
  
He now knew- that was complete bullshit.  
  
Dee wasn't going to apologize, and neither was he. It stung to think about  
  
At night, sometimes, he cried over what was lost.  
  
But only for a little while.  
  
He was sick of hoping, sick of waiting for things to resume their normal course.  
  
So he gave up. Gave up, and let JJ and Dee be a happy couple, and stayed alone.  
  
Maybe it was best, in the end.  
  
Yeah, he said silently to his reflection in the coffeepot.  
  
It was best. 


	2. Assignment BW

POSTED: July 12, 2004 - 1:40 am

BW: hey, peoples!  
  
Storm: Hi there, people! -Frantic waving- I'm the one who wrote the 'scared prologue', as it shall now be referred to. -Cackles- Bow to my lufferly mad skills of writing...okay, I'm done. Take it, hun. -Scuttles into corner-  
  
BW: [had been reading and looks up]...we've comeback with the first chapter!  
  
S: The disclaimer will be read by Ryo!  
  
Ryo: They don't own -FAKE- or any of the characters, thankfully enou-  
  
BW: OK! [covers Ryo's mouth] that's enough for now!  
  
S: Indeed. We'd do a much better job of getting you and Dee together...speaking of which, here he comes. Man the battle stations and pray for mercy, troops! -Plops on war helmet and hides behind bombshelter-  
  
[Dee comes storming in]  
  
Dee: WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! HOW COULD YOU MAKE ME HURT RYO!!!!!  
  
[Dee glomps Ryo and proceeds to drag him upstairs]  
  
Ryo: Let me go! BI--!!  
  
Dee: [has covered Ryo's mouth] oooooohhhhhhhh no, you don't!  
  
[door slams upstairs]  
  
BW&S: O.o.....  
  
------------------------------------  
  
**Real Folk Blues**  
Assignment

**- - - - - - - - - **

Dee sat at his desk shuffling through papers Ryo had left there. That seemed to be the only way they communicated, now-through paper work. Dee looked at the desk across from him. "Fine," he huffed. 'If Ryo's gonna act like a baby, I won't talk to him, either.' He nodded as if to finalize the decision and turned back to the papers in front of him. A post-it note on top read FINISH, probably referring to Dee and involving finishing the papers.  
  
Great, more work.  
  
Ryo walked into the office, chipper as always. He greeted people as he came down along the hall, nodding and smiling. When he sat down at his desk, and Dee didn't even look up from pretending to fill out the papers, Ryo's smile faltered, but only for a moment. He turned to the computer and started looking something up, just to look busy.  
  
Two men walked down the hall, arm-in-arm. One was tall with a dark tan and very dark hair. The other was slightly shorter, fair skinned and had blonde hair. They walked up to Ryo's desk and stood there for a moment, quietly debating with each other if these were the right people. The shorter of the two won, saying that they were, and tapped Ryo on the shoulder.  
  
Ryo quickly closed the window he had up and turned to the two people. Standing, he greeted them.  
  
"Nice to meet you, too. My name is Theo and this is Ryan," the taller said and pointed to his friend.  
  
Ryo shook both their hands. "why don't you sit down? you can use those chairs, if you wish," he said, pointing to two unoccupied chairs by and empty desk. The same desk that JJ and Drake were supposed to be moved to...  
  
Theo and Ryan took the chairs and plopped them in front of the combined desks, Dee now looking up. "What do you need?" Dee asked.  
  
Ryan looked and Theo and vice versa. Ryan piped up first. "Well...we were sort of doing an investigation into the Mafia in the area-"  
  
"-working as double agents," Theo put in.  
  
Ryan nodded. "Things were going really well, but then one of the Mafia guys caught us reporting in with one of the other agents that was..."  
  
"Was covering us while we went in, "Theo finished. "He went to jail 'cause he was caught, but he blabbed to one of the guys close to the leader. That was in Brooklyn."  
  
Ryan shrugged. "While we haven't exactly gotten far away from them so they can't kill us, we were referred to you two as being very reliable and good at your jobs. We need someone to watch our backs while we clean up this mess and get back to San Fran."  
  
Ryo nodded. "Who referred you?"  
  
"Some witch in slutty clothes that kept trying to hit on my Theo!! "  
  
"....Diana referred you."  
  
Dee grinned as remembered the eccentric woman who should have been written up for dressed code violation. "So the witch's at it again, huh? This otta be interesting. Did she also recommend you to your boss for the Mafia job?"  
  
"Only Ryan. But he requested that I go with him." This got a definite nod from Ryan, now clinging to Theo for dear life.  
  
Ryo raised a brow but decided to continue. "OK. If you need to be watched, were going to need your current residence."  
  
As Ryan was telling Ryo and Dee where they lived for the moment (they were both taking separate notes), someone came bounding down the hall. The barely-tanned brunette ran around a corner, nearly slamming into three people, but no missing the wall by any means. He appeared himself from the wall and decided to walk the rest of the way. "Theo!" he hailed as he approached the desks.  
  
"Randy! Why are you here?" Theo stood up to greet his friend.  
  
"Randy!" Ryan called. "I thought you didn't get off work until 8? What are you doing here?"  
  
Randy and Theo walked back to the desks. "I begged the Creep Meister to let me off early, and he did. When I dropped by your place, one of your buddies told me you were down here, so here I am!" The Creep Meister, being Randy's boss at a local club, would pick and choose favorite based on who he thought he could get. Right now that would be Randy, much to his dismay...  
  
Ryo, Dee, and Ryan stood up having gotten or given all information needed. Ryo promised to be at their apartment by 9 to see what the surroundings were like. They bid each other adu, Ryan, Theo, and Randy living by the hall, Ryo going the opposite direction, and Dee staying put.  
  
As Ryan, Theo, and Randy slipped just out of earshot, Randy whispered tot he other two, "Was it just me or did there seem to be some tension between Mr. Maclean and Mr. Laytner? Bloody stuff thick enough to shatter..." he mumbled to himself.  
  
Theo nodded, "Now that you mention it, they never even so much as looked at each other the whole time we were there...and then some!"  
  
Ryan just looked between Ryan and Randy with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
-------------------------------------- BW: END CHAPTER ONE!  
  
S: So there you have it, folks. The first chapter of our fic. Positive feedback and criticism are always welcome. However, flames will be laughed at, ignored, and then used to make hot water bottle for my bed at night. Or heating pads for Randy's injuries-whichever we need most.  
  
Randy: I'm not the much of a clutz...  
  
Ryan: Oh, really, now?  
  
Randy: [nods and walks off]  
  
[Theo, hiding behind a box, tries to trip Randy by sticking his foot out in front of him but jumps over it]  
  
Randy: HA! I told yo-! Whoa! [falls into basin]  
  
BW: -;; yeah r&r, people! 


	3. Heartbreak Hotel S

July 23, 2004 12:24am

Real Folk Blues  
Heartbreak Hotel

- - - - - - - - -  
  
Ryo's POV...  
  
The first thing I noticed when Dee and I walked inside the club was the smoke that stung your eyes, the overly loud music that pounded at your temples, and the crescendo of chatter from the people inhabiting the various tables, barstools, and dance floor. I knew I looked like a prude, standing there with a pinched expression of distaste evident on my face, but it simply wasn't my type of scene. I glance over at Dee out of habit, then look away quickly and seat myself in one of the chairs. I knew I was being selfish, but...why did Randy have to work here? Even better question- why did Theo and Ryan insist on visiting him here while we were supposed to be on stakeout?  
  
Dee himself was quite at home here, swinging his lanky frame easily onto a chair and lighting up a cigarette. "Where'd Theo and Ryan go?" There it was, that undertone of awkward politeness that we used whenever we had to speak to one another. I avoided his eyes and shrugged. "I'm not sure. I thought I saw them at the bar." Simple words, short sentences. . .it was how we communicated, should anything more lead to us having to analyze our 'problem'. I didn't want to analyze it- I just wanted it to go away. I wanted to stop loving him.  
  
"Ryo! Dee! There you are!" Randy was at the bar, waving cheerily at us. I wasn't much in the mood to talk, but I plastered a smile on my face and went over anyways. Dee followed suit, settling himself on a barstool. I tried to ignore him, and turned to Randy.  
  
"Hi there. Have you seen Ryan and Theo?" Randy, who was wearing some ridiculous little thing that served as an apron, waved vaguely at a customer. "I'll be there in a second!- That's right, you two are on a stakeout for them, aren't you?" Dee answered that one for me.  
  
"Yeah. We're just here to booze a little and scan the place for any potential Mafia. . ." His voice wavered in and out of my head, and I decided it would be best to just tune him out completely. His voice still buzzed faintly in the background as I turned my attention to the dance floor. It was packed with sweaty bodies that pulsed and jerked to the pounding, sensuous music. The dancers moved with wild abandon, flailing limbs about and dancing with anyone and everyone with no gender discrimination whatsoever.  
  
I found it faintly interesting, watching them, a species apart from myself. Then, some loud hollering and whooping came from a corner of the crowd, and I turned my attention there. Some kind of circle had formed around two dancers in particular, and I had to crane my neck to see who they were. When I did, I had to suppress a snicker of disbelief.  
  
Randy had wandered over again, ignoring the impatient animals demanding booze. He nodded at the crowd, a dopey grin sliding onto his face. "Ryan and Theo are quite popular with the locals at this club. Good dancers, too."  
  
"Well, look at that." A voice wafted into my ear, and I jumped slightly. Dee shook his head at me and went on. "'Friends', huh? Pretty friendly, aren't they?" I glared at him, surprised that the comment would sting so deep. Dee and I had been 'friendly' like that once, a million years ago. Apparently, once he was done with you, he was done, memories and all. I slid off the stool, feeling the beginnings of a nervous breakdown coming on. I start to sweat a little, breathe harder, and my heart pounds rapidly. Not a pretty sight, let me tell you.  
  
"I'm going to go dance." I mumbled, not caring if anyone heard me properly, and made a mad dash for the dance floor. The music was suddenly enticing, the crowd inviting- why hadn't I noticed it before? Pushing my way through the pulsating, screaming crowd, I finally made it to a place where I could see properly.  
  
Ryan and Theo were in the thick of it, to be sure, and their dancing together was a little more then what friendship would require. In fact, they were blatantly dancing in a style so popular among clubbers these days, known as 'freaking'. However, I couldn't quite condemn them, because something made me stop and watch them, made the scolding expression I knew I had on my face disappear and my slight tutting catch in my throat. The expressions on their faces, the sinewy movements of their bodies, just the pure joy in moving together to the rhythmic beating of the song. . .it made me feel a bit peculiar, like I was intruding on something.  
  
After a bit, I couldn't look at them anymore. My chest felt tight, like it would explode any second and splatter my heart all over the floor. So, I slunk back to the barstools and perched on them, trying to act casual once more. Dee and Randy were talking now, murmurs floating towards me that I didn't catch. They sounded so many miles away, or like they were underwater. Dee glanced towards me, said something, and turned back to Randy. I didn't much care anymore. The music still thumped, but it was the beating of butterfly wings. The clubbers still chattered on, but it was only the whispering of the wind. All I could hear, feel, see, and taste even, was memories. Memories of Dee and myself- our first kiss, that time he came over to keep me company on Christmas, when we went out to dinner, when he held me...it all blurred together after a while.  
  
It suddenly became so clear, so brilliantly and acutely clear to me. The motions of his body, the way his hair fell and his hands moved when he talked, the expressions that took over his face as he lit another cigarette... Dee was so real, so defined, and so lovely it hurt. I didn't want to love him anymore, I told myself, turning away to glance at the other surroundings. No need for him to be in my life anymore. Barely conscious of my own motions, I picked up my coat and stumbled towards the door.  
  
"Ryo, where the hell are you headed?" There was Dee at my arm, eyebrow quirked upwards as he took notice of the fact that I was headed towards the door.  
  
"I'm leaving, Dee. Do the stakeout yourself. I'm tired, and I'll see you in the morning at the precinct. Don't forget the reports." It was so unlike me to snap at anyone, and even more so to leave in the middle of an assignment. I guessed that Dee agreed, from his surprised look. I turned away and shoved open the door, stumbled out into the slushy New York rain, hailed a taxi.  
  
Who cared about Dee? I asked myself as I climbed in and told the taxi driver where to go. He was just another object in my past now, nothing to me.  
  
At least, he shouldn't be. Even though he still was.  
  
The taxi driver was probably curious as to why the man in the backseat was quietly sobbing to himself, but he said nothing and drove on in silence. After all, it wasn't anything new to wonder at. In New York relationships, they all cried. It was nothing but sorrow and heartbreak- simply a Heartbreak Hotel sort of thing.  
  
I stopped crying when I got out of the taxi and shoved a crumpled wad of bills at the driver. I was all cried out, and I was still in love- it made no difference. He grunted his thanks and sped off, the smog blowing back in my face. It smelled faintly of rotten meat, or maybe eggs. The rain started to fall on me, pattering into the gutters and onto the sidewalks. I let it.  
----------------

Storm: I finally got off my lazy behind and wrote the second chapter for all you lovely people, so here it is. I hope you liked it!  
  
Dee: You had better have liked it. Me and Ryo suffered some serious emotional damage in this one. Thanks a whole freaking bunch, Storm.  
  
Ryo:....I cried? Since when do I cry?  
  
Storm: Since it helped the angst value of the chapter. Read and review, people? Or I'll sick Bikky and Carol on you! -Frantic waving- 


End file.
